If You Need Me
by saiyanwizard
Summary: Minerva McGonagall comes across an injured Severus Snape in the entrance hall after he comes back from a meeting with Voldemort late one night. A colleague friendship fic. Set after OotP.


**Summary: **Minerva McGonagall comes across an injured Severus Snape in the entrance hall after he comes back from a meeting with Voldemort late one night. A colleague/friendship fic. This is my sixth story. Contains no slash.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, magical places, and everything else out of the Harry Potter series was created and is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. It's all hers! None of it is mine!

_**Comments**_

**AriKitten:** Thank you for your great comments! I also agree that there are too few friendship fan fics and even fewer good ones in general. I guess that's why I write. I wanna be able to contribute some (hopefully) good stories to FFN.

**TartanLioness:** Hey Cammie! Thanks for your continued support! I always look forward to receiving reviews from you as well as reading your wonderful stories!

**darkdancer:** Thanks for your review! I take it that you might be interested in a sequel?

**MoroTheWolfGod:** And you would also be interested in a sequel? I'll start thinking about it (maybe I'll have it out this summer). Thanks for all your support!

**MiniNerva:** Yeah, Minerva McGonagall is awesome (definitely my favorite female character by far!).

**excessivelyperky:** Yes, underneath all the bickering and hatred between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Severus and Minerva are just normal wizards…well…as normal as wizards (and witches) can be…

**Knights of Rissenbul: **You thought it was a little touching? Awwww, thanks so much!

**Rikki8879:** Yeah, I always believed that Severus has a soft side (no matter how small it is). And I also believe that Minerva does care for him as a good friend and respected colleague. Thank you for all your great stories and reviews!

**Ariana the musical genius:** Glad you liked it!

**Norbert the Dragon:** You normally hate Snape fics, huh? Well, I'm glad that that didn't stop you from reading this one. One finds after a while that Severus isn't so bad…

**Satia Entreri:** Thanks for you greetings from Germany! I'm glad that you got interested in "other" fics and came across this one. Thanks for your review!

**I don't quite remember:** I like your name . I know that Severus' confession and gratitude may seem a bit rushed, but hey, what can I say? It's a one-shot…

**TheDeathChamber:** I suppose if we look at how Severus usually acts, then no, he would not act like this. But that's okay…

**Kidarock:** Thanks so much for your constant support, Bex! Like I said, I'll try to get a sequel out for this one…

**Lady Laswen:** I also love friendship fics between Minerva and Severus! Thanks for reviewing!

Hi, it's me again!

For all those that are reading _The Easter Holiday_, I said that there would probably be only two more chapters before its completion. I think I lied, cuz it looks like there will be more than two. Please bear with me!

This story is just a one-shot, but it looks like some people want a sequel. What do you think?

Enjoy!

saiyanwizardgurl

If You Need Me

Minerva McGonagall strode angrily out of her office. There were several reasons why she was in a foul mood: She was tired; she was up in the late hours (past midnight); and at least a dozen bats had flown in, around, and out of her office for the past three hours. The constant flapping of their papery wings was unbearable. She would have to tell Hagrid to do something about them. Shooing away a bat, the Transfigurations teacher reached out to close the window and saw lights in the windows of the gamekeeper's hut. Wanting to ensure that she could open her window to bat-free skies, she set her work aside, grabbed her cloak, and left for Hagrid's.

The corridors were mercifully empty of Argus Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. Turning into the entrance hall, McGonagall saw the large oak front doors close. She peered curiously into the darkness for some sign of movement and heard the faint sound of footsteps. "Who's there?"

A tall, thin man with black hair and eyes stepped into the faint light in the entrance hall. Severus Snape. He looked very pale and exhausted; the dark circles under his eyes stood out brilliantly against his almost-white skin. The Potions Master was slouched over, clutching his left shoulder tightly. He was also limping slightly.

"Severus!" exclaimed the Transfigurations teacher, stepping forward.

"Minerva? What – what are you doing here?"

"I was going down to Hagrid's, but – what happened?"

"The Dark Lord wanted to have some fun with us tonight."

"But why? He hasn't discovered you, has he?"

"No, he was just…_bored_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go speak with Albus."

"He's not here."

"What!"

"He got an urgent call from the Ministry about an hour ago. He might not be back until morning."

The Potions Master cursed under his breath. "Stupid Fudge."

"We should get you down to the hospital wing so Poppy can treat your wounds."

"She's not here, remember? She left this morning to visit her family for the summer."

"Oh, right!"

"I'll just go down to my rooms, then."

Snape made to walk around her, but she put her hand on his uninjured shoulder. "Will you be all right?"

"Of course I will!" he said, impatiently. He limped past her, but did not get far before his knees buckled under him.

McGonagall strode forward and quickly caught him before he crashed into the hard stone floor. "Here, let me help you, Severus." She wrapped his good arm around her neck and her arm around his waist.

"Why don't you just levitate me?" he asked, glancing at her.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Do you want me to levitate you?"

"No."

The Transfigurations teacher smiled to herself as she began to help her colleague get down to the dungeons.

………………

Fifteen minutes later, McGonagall pushed open the Potions Master's office door. They made their way over to the door that would lead to Snape's private quarters. The Transfigurations teacher twisted the knob, but the door was locked.

"Wait, it won't open like that," said the Potions Master, hoarsely. "Mortis!"

The lock clicked and the door gently swung open. Snape stumbled into the cold, dark room and hobbled across to the bathroom. "Thank you for helping me down here," he said over his shoulder before shutting the bathroom door behind him.

Minerva smiled. _He expects me to just leave him down here. The nerve!_ But she was not put off by it. _I'll just wait and make sure he gets into bed without falling flat on his face._ She sat down on his bed just as she heard the wizard turn on the shower.

Five minutes later, the Potions Master walked out of the bathroom, clad in nothing but long black sleep pants, holding a cloth over his left shoulder. His wet hair was dripping. Snape raised his eyebrows when he saw the Transfigurations teacher staring back at him. "You're still here?"

"Of course, Severus! Do you really think I would leave without knowing that you're all right?"

"I'm fine, Minerva!" he said, limping to his bed and sitting down.

"No, you're not! At least let me treat your wounds."

The look on his face would send even the boldest Slytherin into hysterics. But then Snape did something McGonagall would have never thought possible: he dropped his cold exterior. All that was left was a much younger, exhausted Potions Master. "Fine," he muttered.

The Transfigurations teacher scooted closer to the younger wizard and began to look him over. She cleaned most of his cuts and wrapped the larger wounds and his ankle, which was sprained. The only injury left was on his left shoulder. The inflamed wound spread across to his back, so she got behind him to clean it. "This might hurt a little," she whispered.

McGonagall pointed her wand at the broken flesh and cast a simple disinfectant spell. She heard the Potions Master's breath hitch as he tensed. She waved her wand and bandages wrapped around Snape's arm and back. "There," she said, "all done."

The Potions Master was staring down at his hands, a pained look on his face. "I hate this," he whispered. "Being so afraid of him, I mean."

The Transfigurations teacher gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I know you do, Severus. I'm terrified of him, and I hate it, too. But you are standing up to your fears by facing him. It's more that most of us could ever do."

They sat in companionable silence, each lost in thoughts and memories. "You know, Severus, I'll always be here. If you ever need to talk, that is."

Snape looked at the witch. _Is that…gratitude…I see on his face? _"Thanks, Minerva. For everything."

McGonagall smiled. "You're very welcome, Severus. You must be exhausted. I'll let you get to sleep," she said, pulling back the sheets for him.

He slipped his thin frame under the thick black blankets, and the Transfigurations teacher pulled the comforter up to his chin. "Goodnight, Severus."

"Night."

Snape's breathing slowed in seconds, and McGonagall knew he had fallen asleep. She smiled at his sleeping figure, slightly surprised at how young he looked. The Transfigurations teacher turned on her heel and made to leave. With one last glance at her colleague, she smiled again and closed the door behind her.

Please Review!


End file.
